In the Nightmare
by Rika Oorora
Summary: This is another short story of mine, mostly written in Kagome's pov. Usually I write romance, but this time I feel that there is not enough to call it a romance, but I really hope you will like it anyway. " I did not hesitate as I walked towards the door and as I got closer I could see the dust of the house, dancing a graceful dance in the golden light revealed by the door."


I do not own Inuyasha it belongs to RumikoTakahashi.

**I am back with a new short Inuyasha story ^^ the reason as to why my stories have been quite short is because I am working on another Fanfiction, which is quite long (Hehe) and it is taking most of my writing-time. However, I am a huge Inuyasha-fan and had a longing to post another Inuyasha Fanfiction, so I took a break from my other Fanfiction and decided to write this one :-) **

**(I will draw attention to the fact that I am Danish and because of that, I might make some mistakes, but hopefully not too many *^^*) **

**Please enjoy n_n**

**Rika~**

* * *

**Xx In the Nightmare xX **

I was standing at the base of the stairs in my mothers house, yet at the same time, it was not my mothers house. There were no furniture and no wallpaper to bee seen, it was only the wood that covered the house- just like nobody had ever lived here or nobody had lived here in a long time. It looked abandoned and kind of scary. I could hear the wind blow on the other side of the wooden walls and rainwater were dripping and leaking from the roof, which had holes on mold growing on it. I could clearly see this was supposed to be my mothers house, but at the same time it felt wrong, unfamiliar and cold. I could hear the house creak as well as smell the moist in and on the walls. I did not know if I was supposed to walk up the stairs and just as I looked down on the first step, I realized that I was wearing my old green sailor-uniform.

I clenched my fists and took a deep breath before I allowed myself to look up at the dark first floor, at the top of the stairs. I relaxed my body the best I could and took the first creaky step. something was pulling me, like a need, to explore the first floor covered in darkness.I walked steady and slowly all the way up the stairs, which became darker and darker with every step. As I reached the top my eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness. I looked around and just ahead I spotted the door to "my" old room, it was slightly open and from behind the door; light was shining. I did not hesitate as I walked towards the door and as I got closer I could see the dust of the house, dancing a graceful dance in the golden light revealed by the door.

A shock ran through my body and for half a second it was like my heart stopped beating.I let out a breath I did not know I was holding and relaxed as I looked down and saw the puddle I had stepped in. The water was clear in the light from the very close door and I could see my own reflection. I noticed I looked just as young as back in the days when I used my green school uniform. I saw how my wavy hair reached below my shoulders but not yet did it reach the middle of my back, I saw how my cheeks held a rosy color and I saw how my foot made rings in the puddle- rings that made my grayish blue eyes sparkle along with the light from the door.

A tiny noise was heard from "my" room, like a chain, and it made me look away from my reflection in the puddle and towards the door. I carefully moved my soaked foot out of the cold puddle and walked silent towards the door, I found my hands folded at my chest and I slowly reached my right hand out to fully open the door.

The light blinded me shortly, but it did not last long because just as fast as the light had blinded me it vanished- disappeared in thin air. As the shadows of the golden light died out I looked around the room. This was not my room, it was just like the rest of the house; only wood with puddles, mold and holes in the ceiling. And then I spotted him.

Right at the place where my desk used to be, a man stood, but not just any man; Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood with his hands behind his back, his dog-ears replaced with human ears and his long silver-white hair now as black as mine. I noticed how he as well looked different- younger. His violet eyes narrowed at me and it was then I realized that his hands was not just behind his back- they were in chains. The silence of the room did broke, as Inuyasha decided I had stared long enough.

"What are you waiting for wench? Get the chains off of me!" Inuyasha snarled at me. I found my temper rise but at the same time I just found the whole situation confusing. I ran to his side and started working on the chains.

"Are you okay?" I asked him worried. I noticed how even my voice sounded a little younger, but I let the thought go as I went on struggling with the chains.

"Why on earth are you taking so long woman, just hurry up!" He demanded me and this time my temper got the best of me. I stopped at what I was working and frowned at him.

"Excuse me for trying to help you. Why are you so grumpy in the first place? I know you might be tired of standing here but I am trying to help you, so don't you dare take your anger out on me mister!" I nearly screamed at him. It was kind of funny- it was a long time since we had had these kind of fights. I kept looking at him and I saw an inner battle within his younger eyes.

"Listen wench, I am sorry to ruin your day, but we have to get out of here!" He said in a panicking voice, even though he still found the time to insult me.

"Why!" I asked as I finally was able to get the chains off, I stood up and I could see Inuyasha was just about to tell me why, then I saw them.

It looked like the Shikon fragments. But I did not understand, the Shikon no Tama was long gone; I wished it gone myself, but it did not matter now, though. The fragments was hovering in the air, all of them in a group- like bees. They were a dark purple just like when possessed by evil. I did not even had the time to turn probably around to face them, they appeared just as Inuyasha was about to tell my why we had to go, what was going, as they came out of nowhere and were now flying towards us, towards me, like hundreds of needles.

It all went so fast and I did not even register how fast until they hit me. They all had hit me, right in the back and the pain I felt was unbearable. Like being burned by an icy flame- like hundreds of small icy flames. They drilled into my skin and my eyes widened as I let go of my last breath. I fell to the floor, my vision getting darker with every second passing by and the last thing I saw was the read hakama-covered ankle of Inuyasha.

Kagome bolted up in her bed pearls of sweat made their way down her face. she placed her right hand on half her her face, closed her eyes and tried stop her rapid breaths. As she calmed herself she ran her right hand though her long wavy black hair. It had grown now, when she first came to this era it was just above the middle of her back, now it went all the way down to the small of her back. At the thought of her back she hesitantly reached her arm behind to feel where the fragments had hit her- or not. It was a dream; a nightmare. It was funny even though it was years ago she wished for the Shikon no Tama to be gone, it could still plague her. But then again, the Shikon no Tama had been a part of her life for a whole year and in the end the jewel that had once been one with her body had turned against her.

Kagome looked outside the little window to her right, just in the right time to the the sun rise. She was pleased by the view and as the rays of the sun spilled through the window, dancing upon her blanket only to land on the black-haired man lying next to her.

She watched the transformation as the dark hair turned silver, his ears appeared on top of his head covered in soft white fur, she saw as his fingernails become the loving claws that would caress her, and she knew that underneath his closed eyelids, his violet human eyes would turn into her favorite golden eyes; the eyes of her hanyou- of her husband.

She smiled at him, they had been through so much; pain, fear and sadness but also friendship, laughter and love. Kagome laid her head back down on her her pillow, still looking at Inuyasha as she laid her hand on her swollen abdomen.

Kagome closed her eyes and let out a happy sigh and in the smell of sunshine and her Inuyasha, she fell back asleep.

* * *

**There you go, I told you it would be short but I hope you guys liked it anyway ^^ **

**Just to be sure; the part of the story in Kagome's point of view was a dream, not a memory, I hope it was clear enough in the end of the story. **

**About Kagome's eyes in the puddle: I am aware of the fact that some people believes that Kagome's eyes are brown because of the anime, but they are in fact grayish blue or just gray in the manga. I do not wish to offend anyone, who want her eyes to be brown, I am only explaining why I choose to give her grayish blue eyes. If you want her eyes to be brown just read brown instead of gray when you read it ^^ no problem ;-) **

**I hope you liked my short story and please feel free to let me know what you think (#^^#) **

**Rika~**


End file.
